The present proposal takes advantage of the wealth of clinical and basic investigative resources at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute and its collaborative hospitals to develop an integrated program in both basic and clinical research. The principal goals of this program Project Grant are directed at the regulation of both leukemic and normal hematopoietic cell growth and differentiation and the development of novel immunotherapy, chemotherapy and transplantation treatment programs for adult and childhood leukemia and lymphoma. The basic studies include the following six proposals: A3) studies on the Regulation of Proliferation and Differentiation of Human Acute Myeloblastic Leukemic Cells (Griffin). A5) C-FmS and CSF-1 Gene Expression in Myeloid Differentiation and Leukemia (Kufe); A8) CD20, A B Lymphocyte-Specific Ion Channel That Regulates Proliferation and differentiation (Tedder); A9) Detection of Minimal Residual Lymphoid neoplasia by N-PCR (Sklar); A10) Regulation of the Gene for the Human Stem Cell Antigen CD34 in Normal and Leukemic Cells (Tenen); All) Novel Lymunotherapeutic Strategies (Schlossman and Breitmeyer). There are three major clinical research projects and they include; B2) Childhood Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia (Sallan); B5) Multi-Disciplinary Strategies for the Treatment of Acute Myeloid Leukemia (Ritz); and B6) B Cell Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma; New Therapeutic Strategies (Nadler).